Bill's Mistake
by Sketchy Wasteland
Summary: Bill Cipher had just materialized out of his statue without any of his powers. Unfortunately, Stanford Pines was strolling by during that time.
1. Captured in a Capsule

Stanford Pines smiled as he walked through the old pine forest of Gravity Falls. The wind tussled his gray hair and brought a chill into the air. Despite being an invisible town on the maps of America, the town was quite a sight to behold. The pines were wondrous in the sunsets, the shops were strange and interesting, and the mysteries, oh, the mysteries were plentiful and simply fascinating. The mysteries ranged from big to small, from harmless to dangerous. They were all unique and it enchanted Ford. They all had a mystical property to them, unmatchable opportunities shining in them.

But none of the mysteries stood a chance against the mystery of the Bill Cipher statue.

Ford didn't know why he returned to the statue after his trip. His muscles were exhausted and his chest ached from exercise and age, but yet he still wanted to visit the cursed statue. It was a large slab of rock, that was for sure. It was gray and impaled the dirt and rocks under it. The entire slab, once placed in the correct angle, looked like a flat isosceles triangle with several carvings on it. A large top hat was on its head and a bowtie was on what appeared to be its chest. A large eye appeared to be in the middle of both features, wide open and menacing. A brick-like pattern stood under the bowtie. While it was covered in a bunch of moss, dirt, and vines, it still remained intact and still. It was a memory that would last forever in Ford's mind. He shivered at the memory as he approached the gray slab.

As he neared, he heard a faint sound coming from it. He narrowed his eyes, his hands slipping over to the gun in his coat. The sound sounded breathless and gasping and it was filled with the sound of desperation. Stanford crept closer to the statue, peering at it. The statue itself wasn't emitting the sound. Rather, it was coming from behind it. Ford cautiously looked over the edge of the statue, tensing at what he saw.

There was a small golden triangle leaning on the gray slab. It was quivering, clutching at a long, black top hat in its hands. Something clear hit the dirt right next to it, a bout of painful sniffles immediately coming after. Ford gripped the slab as a memory attacked him at full force. His pupils shrunk in realization and slight fear.

It was Bill.

Bill Cipher.

The former ruler of the world and attempted destroyer of the universe.

 _His former friend._

Ford was tempted to just shoot it dead right then and there. However, the memories, the few good ones, rose up and surrounded him. Visions of them playing chess, discussing theories, having a great time together. The time where the triangle was the only friend he had. However, those memories were attacked by the worse ones. Bill threatening him. Bill threatening his family. The triangle bringing out the apocalypse and its attempt to kill him and his family. The memories attacked each other viscously and the burning hot rage won. His hand gripped the Memory-Gun and he knew that another blast from the gun would get rid of the demon. _For good_. But, something was stopping him. It was his curiosity.

How did Bill reappear?

Why was it crying?

How did it even _exist_?

All of these questions stirred in Ford's head, causing him to lean forward to get a better view of the triangle. Thankfully, it was too caught up in its own despair to even notice the shadow covering the faint golden glow it gave off. Ford thought up a solution. A wonderful solution in his mind. It would make Stanley protest and bicker with him if he found out, but Stanford was willing to fight over it.

The man quietly slipped out a clear, hollow sphere from his coat pocket. It was made out of Dimensional-Glass, one of the few things that could keep in any type of energy completely still. The perfect thing to capture Bill with, considering that it was made out of pure energy. So, he carefully unscrewed the capsule and stood frozen over the figure.

The triangle didn't even know what happened to it until it found itself suspended in the air and staring at the disapproving face of Ford.

Ford quickly screwed the cap on, imprisoning the demon. Bill spluttered, completely off guard and aware of what it was contained in. It narrowed its eye and hissed at the man.

"Sixer-? What are you doing?!" Ford glared at it and shook the capsule, rattling the demon inside. Bill was suddenly aware that the mild tickling sensation it felt while it possessed mortal beings wasn't true pain. Instead, the demon found out that pain came in sizzles and bursts of intense heat, especially when its eye got jammed into the Dimensional-Glass. It growled and hissed like an animal and leered at the man defiantly.

"Thanks a lot, Sixer. Are you done having your temper tantrum? Now, how about you let me go and we-" Ford didn't say a word and stuffed the demon into his coat pocket, making it cry out in shock. He ignored its remarks as he marched back to the Mystery Shack, thankful to hear blissful silence. That meant that Stan, Soos, and Wendy weren't in there and that he could be in peace.

As he approached his lab, Bill began to feel raw fear. It was strange, it was tangible, and did it ever grow when the demon was shown a tiny platform. A containment platform. It would keep the triangle trapped. _Forever_. And, unlike the statue, there was no way it could escape the containment field. The demon started hitting the glass with its tiny fists.

"What- no, Sixer! Don't you dare do it- I'll make a deal with you, give you something, anything! No, no, no, don't-" Ford felt a ghost of a smile as he placed the capsule onto the platform. The platform latched onto the orb and silenced the demon's cries, only showing the tiny triangle's form.

"I'll come back to test on you tomorrow," Stanford Pines said as he locked the demon in a safe. "Don't expect to be free any time soon." Bill shrieked, but nothing was heard. Silence fell like a fog over the Mystery Shack and the pine forests around it.

The world would never be harmed by Bill Cipher again.

* * *

 _Raise your hand if you like Bill better as a triangle than a human?_

 _*Crickets chirp quietly*_

 _... obviously only me. I'm sorry, but I wanted to write a story that involved Bill staying as a triangle because, you know, he isn't a human. Not that those certain fanfics are bad, but Jesus Christ they're everywhere. EVERYWHERE. SO, triangle Bill, there you go, happy birthday._

 _And thank you for reading my evil cucumbers._

 _Also, I hear someone screeching "BUT BILL SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO GO THROUGH THE BARRIER!" Well, did I mention that the capsule represses Bill's energy as well as his presence? Yeah, well, it does._


	2. Inside a Prison

Bill clenched his fists and stared at the oily black walls of the safe. They glinted gold under his light and it made the walls look like a mixture of yellow and murky gray. Former lives flashed through Bill's eye and he could remember the Mindscape vividly when looking at the walls. It made him cringe, his eye twitching. Gray was such an ugly color. It reminded him of so many things and he didn't want to think about it. At all. So, without batting an eye, he turned his attention to himself and his current situation.

So, he was trapped inside a clear capsule.

Got that down.

The dream demon was leaning against the Dimensional-Glass, his form sort of scrunched up so he could stay in a strange upright position. His triangular shape made it rather hard for him to keep him in a sitting position and his lack of a torso or rear made it even more difficult. His pencil-thin legs barely gave him any leverage and any attempt he made to stand only caused him to fall harshly onto the glass. The horrible feeling of pain caused Bill to quickly stop trying to stand. His legs were much too weak from the lack of use. Not only that but gravity worked against him for the first time in his existence. It was like gravity hated him or something.

Which it probably did. Bill remembered a time where he made a deal with a person named Gravity. He had severely pissed the dream demon off one time and Bill had killed the poor man by tormenting him day and night with horrid visions. That might've caused him to turn into a zombie and come and haunt the dream demon. Cipher raised an invisible eyebrow. Or was it ghosts that haunted-?

His eye widening in realization, he reached out to his mind and prodded at it. His mind still radiated pure energy, but the light was slowly fading as time went on. The knowledge was still there, but it was slowly slipping and sliding from his fingertips and into some sort of void. He narrowed his eye, examining the curved walls of his cage. He knew the Dimensional-Glass suppressed his power, but he didn't know that it would suppress _everything_. He felt rattled to his bricks and he hissed in frustration. _Stupid Sixer with his stupidly brilliant mind_. Bill knew he couldn't rely on his omniscience, so he had to rely on the most pitiful thing; his "natural" senses.

The triangle's glow grew and made the bubble shine a bit. He searched around the capsule, examining the glass thoroughly, searching for something, anything that would let him have the upper hand. However, with his one eye, he couldn't exactly perceive things that well and ended up spotting nothing. He felt increasingly uncomfortable in the small space, so he resorted on his other sense; feeling.

Feeling, unlike seeing, was a thing the dream demon had never truly experienced before. When he was practically a god, he had felt practically nothing. There was no such thing as true pain in the Mindscape. The only pain that came from there was from mental torture, but Cipher was too powerful to be influenced by others' minds. He had never felt. Not really. So when he payed full attention to his sense, he was awfully surprised.

The glass felt slick, almost oily. Bill repressed a shudder at the feeling, immediately disliking it. It made his fingers feel as if they weren't actually hitting the barrier, as if he was merely tapping thin air. It reminded him of a nightmare a mortal had once. That mortal had fell into an unlit cauldron filled to the brim with greasy fat. It had slipped on the rim, desperately trying to find a ledge, a wrinkle in the pot to hoist itself up in. It had felt the grease on its palms and body and _ick_ was it disgusting for Bill to remember now, feeling the surface of the curved wall.

However, he pressed on, checking the entire place with his hands, shuddering at the _disgusting_ feeling. He paused when he found a crease. A small one, but it was there. No, no- the triangle leaned in closer, swaying slightly. He squinted and stared and then let out a guffaw.

It was a _crack_.

There was a _crack_ in the Dimensional-Glass.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe his luck. The dream demon had a way out. He may be incredibly weakened from extracting his being out of the statue and the glass, but he knew that if he tried hard and long enough, he would easily pry himself out of the container or would just be able to just split the capsule in half. He thrust his hand down and hit the glass with a smack. Bill's pupil shrunk and tears sprung in his eye.

Oh Time-Baby that _HURT_.

He sat there, keeping in the tears and leering at the crack in pure hatred. He had easily forgotten that slamming his palm into a hard surface hurt and oh, was he ever regretting it. He glanced at his swollen fingers and noticed that thin, purple cracks were entrancing his small limbs. The purple goo in the cracks pulsed and gushed out slowly, making a tiny violet pool in the bottom of the capsule. Bill repressed a grimace.

Suddenly, he heard something on the outside. It sounded like ticking. It went fast, then turned around and then went slow. Then, the hatch opened. A bright, florescent light was shined upon the small triangle. Bill cringed at the light and shielded his eye with his cracked fingers. He barely saw the cold face of Sixer turn astonished and then mildly concerned.

"What the- Bill, what happened to you?!"

* * *

 _I was pleasantly surprised when I saw fucking eleven reviews._

 _Fucking eleven._

 _I don't know whether to hug you all or spit on you for favoring such a bullshit one-shot._

 _But since people were ranting about how I should continue because of Bill's triangle-ness, here's your second chapter._

 _Happy?_

 _Note: When a chapter is mostly centered around Ford, Bill will be referred to as an "it". When a chapter is mostly centered around Bill, Bill will be referred to as a male. That's because Ford thinks that Bill is now a monster, a thing without feelings while Bill just likes to refer to himself as male for the hell of it._


	3. Discoveries of Qualities

Stanford Pines held the capsule in shock, staring at the dream demon in confusion and curiosity. What appeared to be blood was leaking out of the cracks in its hands, making a tiny pool in the bottom of the capsule. The triangle was glaring at him and clutching its right hand as if it were in pain. Ford leaned in closer, staring at the violet cracks. The demon took offense to that and swiped at him, immediately cringing. If it was speaking to him, Ford did not know. The man gripped the capsule and walked toward a large metal table, unscrewing the bubble slowly and placing the top of the capsule nearby. He gently placed the half with the injured demon onto the metal surface, standing back and examining it. Cipher leered at him.

"Are you done toying with me Sixer?" It hissed, shakily standing up on its two thin legs. Bill seemed to have some trouble standing on its feet, immediately clasping the edge of the capsule with its hands. Its eye twitched at the agony surging through its limbs. Ford stood by and watched, taking mental notes before plucking Bill from the half and placing it onto the bare table. The demon felt a startling cold as its feet landed on the table and jumped, yelping loudly. It had originally thought that heat was the only thing that truly hurt, but now it was starting to change its mind on that thought. Cold was a different type of agony, but it was still an agony like heat. Bill hopped into the capsule half and screeched at the impact of its feet hitting the Dimensional-Glass. Thin cracks appeared on its legs and they started to drip violet as well. Tears appeared in its eyes again and Bill cursed silently to itself.

 _It's extremely weak in our world_ , Ford concluded. And it made sense when he thought about it.

Bill Cipher wasn't built for the real world. Its main body was a long, thin triangle that made it difficult for it to balance. Its legs and arms were extremely thin and flexible and definitely did not hold any bones in them. To add more frustration to the poor demon, the triangle had a huge weak point; its huge eye. It was a prime target for anyone willing to harm the demon. Which was good, Ford supposed. There was less of a chance that Bill would be able to escape. But it meant that he might need to be careful around the demon, which was not good. If Ford wanted to conduct experiments on its being, he would need to treat it harshly, but it would be impossible if Bill couldn't even take a single volt of electricity. The man sighed and stared at the violet goo.

Well.

He had to start somewhere.

Ford snapped on some rubber gloves, carefully taking a tiny curved petri dish from the counter. He picked up the capsule with the demon inside, rattling it slightly as he raised the half to the dish. The triangle fumbled and fell flat on the capsule, its body curving to remain flat on the wall. The purple goo fell on top of the triangle, making the demon splutter and pinch its eye closed.

"Sixer," it whined, covered in its own blood. "Watch where you're dumping that!" Ford ignored it and watched as the thick blood dripped onto the dish, slowly covering the bottom. When almost all of the liquid was in the petri dish, the man tilted the capsule into its normal position. He put the petri dish on the table and grabbed the other half of the bubble and tried to close it. Unfortunately, Bill was half hanging out of it, rubbing its eye and attempting to leer viscously at the man. Its eye seemed to glow a faint crimson. Ford resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nudged the demon fully into the bubble. Cipher fell and hit the Dimensional-Glass with a small smack.

Bill turned and glared at Stanford through the streaks of cascading violet. Ford didn't look at the demon as he placed the capsule on the table and picked up the petri dish, carrying it to a microscope surrounded by various chemicals. The man sat down in his rickety chair and slipped the dish under the microscope, immediately working on the blood.

The first thing he did was prod the liquid. It remained still, not reacting in the slightest. It looked like slow moving water and the cells in them weren't truly cells. They didn't have a nucleus, mitochondria, anything resembling an animal or plant cell. They were blank, filled with what appeared to be violet cytoplasm. Truly confusing, but it made sense. Bill didn't look like it was healing from the cracks it had inflicted on itself. It didn't produce any heat and was slightly cold to the touch. But, somehow, it was still _alive_ and Ford felt his curiosity spike.

Stanford leaned sideways and reached over and fetched a bottle of green liquid. A skull and crossbones were on the label and it clearly looked like it was going to do some harm. The scientist took an eye dropper and slowly, carefully took a drop of green liquid and dropped it into the purple goo.

The result was instantaneous.

The green poison overpowered the purple cells, quickly decimating almost all of them. Ford had expected this and zoomed in into the violet cells, watching as they were overtaken by the green poison one by one. When there were only five, tiny cells left, the man decided that if Bill's blood was that weak, he would just call off the entire experiment and just shoot the dream demon with the Memory-Gun. However, just as he was about to stand up, he saw something incredible.

In a matter of seconds, the violet blood had turned the tables on the poison. The purple grew rapidly over the top of the green and trapped it inside, eating and clawing away at the poison. The blood congealed and became thicker and thicker until it started to turn into a golden color and finally into a golden brick. Ford sat there, frozen with his mouth agape.

How- how did it do that?

Ford turned and looked at Bill Cipher. The dream demon looked elated as it stared down at its fingers, wiggling them. The violet streaks were gone and all that stained the glass the golden glow the triangle gave off. Everything inside the capsule was pristine. The cracks in its hands and legs were still there, but they were covered in a thin layer of black.

Bill Cipher had healed itself.

* * *

 _Wow. 22 reviews. For 2 chapters. Am I ever surprised now._

 _For all of you people out there apologizing for "pressuring me", I assure you that I'm fine with continuing this. It's... fun. And amusing. I don't really know why, but this story is urging me to complete it despite me promising to, you know, to keep it a one-shot. I am out of ideas for other stories and this story is focusing me to concentrate on it, so here it is._

 _Also, this is sort of a redemption fanfic. Sort of. Before any "healing" can begin, Bill needs to take some medicine. Some of his OWN medicine._ _And oh, is it bitter._

 _Note: This is taking place in the beginning of summer. You know who's going to stumble in eventually._

 _Note 2: I'M SORRY MY EVIL CUCUMBERS FOR THROWING SCIENCE AT YOU. But science man. Science._

 _(I also might make another chapter tonight. Expect nothing but failure.)_


	4. Breakthroughs in Knowledge

Bill looked at his arms and legs gleefully. He felt a bubbling feeling in his bricks that made him want to laugh hysterically. I mean, he knew that it was happiness, but did it ever feel _good_. His past feelings were numb compared to his new ones. It was practically the only thing he actually _liked_ about his current condition; his feelings were so much stronger. And the triangle knew how to use emotions to his advantage, though manipulating himself would be... a little tricky. Either way, he felt great and his delight only grew when he saw Sixer's face. Shock and slight horror. It made his eye crinkle in happiness and glow brighter. It felt _great_ seeing him in mild distress.

Cipher traced the cracks along his arms with his fingertips, the smooth feeling strange to him. It had a similar texture like the Dimensional-Glass, but it felt nicer. Less oily and firmer than the barrier could ever be. When he pressed down into a crack, pain bit into him. The dream demon blinked and poked and prodded at his wounds, slightly fascinated by the feeling. It made him giddy with laughter and he giggled at the pain. It was the mild, ticklish pain he felt while possessing a mortal. He poked some more until the skin ripped slightly, making it sting. Sixer just stared at him through flashing glasses.

"You're going to hurt yourself. I'd advise you to stop," Sixer said, adjusting his glasses. Bill chortled.

"Riiiiiight," he drawled out, leaning against the Dimensional-Glass, sliding down to the bottom. "Why should I care?" The man just blinked. Bill leered before rolling his eyes.

Right.

 _Sixer can't hear me._

Which meant that the triangle could say _anything he wanted_.

Cipher felt a newfound glee and began to cackle madly.

"Hey, Sixer," the triangle chirped happily. "Guess what? You're worthless. I always preferred you as a backscratcher. You were always so much funner that way. Hey, Sixer. I said 'funner'. That's not a word. Aren't you angry, IQ? I'm abusing the English language. ABUSING IT." Bill contorted into a rolled-up triangle and started rolling around in the small capsule, laughing maniacally. Now the man looked beyond confused and a bit disgusted. He shook his head at the dream demon's antics, standing up and approaching the bubble. Bill looked up at him, his sides still shaking from the laughter. Sixer grabbed the capsule and shook it, rattling the demon before storing the triangle into the safe again, slamming the door. Cipher was encased darkness.

The triangle glowed a bright yellow, highlighting the corners of the safe. Bill listened intently, trying to pick up any motion from outside the safe. Nothing. Sixer had left. Bill rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Time to get to work.

The dream demon felt around the capsule, shuddering at the greasy feeling. He wiped around the place until he found the tiny crack again. Bill squinted and clawed at the crack, prying at it. The crack splintered and he could see that it was becoming longer, even if only by a little bit.

Cipher spent the next few hours working on the crack. It slowly became larger, longer. Bill's strength was quickly depleted, but the demon kept on struggling and prying and his hands started cracking again, but he eventually made a crack large enough for him to fit through but thin enough not to be noticed. The dream demon immediately started squeezing himself through, the razor sharp edges of the Dimensional-Glass scraping against his golden bricks. Violet blood dripped down from his scratches, but Bill sat out in the inky darkness of the safe, rubbing his cracked fingers and wincing at the intense heat radiating from them.

Damn.

Exercising hurt.

Bill looked around the safe, slowly crawling to every crook and crevice. His grasp on his knowledge was stronger out in the "open", but being in close proximity of the Dimensional-Glass still smothered his mind. He winced at the reminder of his former power as he looked around, finding nothing useful. The safe was too strong and he was too weak even though he loathed to admit that. He rubbed his hand on the rough surface of the safe. It felt weird and strange and Bill didn't like it one bit. He retracted his arm and thought.

So.

He couldn't get out of the safe.

But who could open it?

 _Only Stanford._

Bill harrumphed and scraped himself back into the capsule, making sure to cover his tracks. He manipulated the violet blood to look like its surroundings, including the goo on the capsule. It was much more difficult to do it with the Dimensional-Glass, but the fracture in the glass was enough to disrupt its power. The dream demon lied down on top of the glass, exhaustion taking over him. For some reason, he had the unquenchable urge to close his eye and lay there forever. Bill relaxed and closed his eye, his golden glow quickly diminishing around him.

The inky blackness overtook the triangle and he felt nothing.

* * *

 _Flatness. Plain. Moving figures blurred by him, but they weren't really moving. They appeared to be, but they truly weren't. No, not by themselves. Puppet strings could be seen above them, manipulating their forms, changing them. Bill blinked, and suddenly they weren't there. They were erased, the dream thought, floating lazily. It did not really care. Those things, dreams, memories, thoughts, weren't important or interesting. Therefore, Bill did not care just like no one cared about it._

 _Bill knew it wasn't special. It knew it was nothing more than a figment of something bigger, but it knew it mattered somewhere. It knew it mattered in the "Reality" because something kept on thinking about it and it kept on growing stronger and stronger as more things thought about it. It had recently formed a "body"; a triangle with an eye. Oh, all of the rest of the things were so jealous of its body. It was pristine, glowing, wonderful. It could feel, touch everything. It could see. It could hear. Everything was marvelous and everything felt new._

 _Until it wasn't._

 _Things quickly grew boring for Bill. Listening to whispers suddenly wasn't fun anymore. Choking a dream suddenly felt like it took too much effort. It just floated there, bored._

 _Suddenly, it spotted something. A tear in the fabric of space. It was calling it, tempting it to go through. And Bill did. It went through, and was it ever so satisfied with the results._

 _It had a top hat, a bowtie, and a cane. They all were the same black (and occasional white) that ruled over the second-dimension. However, it now had color. And details! A pattern had bloomed on its "chest" and it was a... "golden" color. It had arms and legs as well. Everything was new, different._

 _And it suddenly wasn't._

 _"He" quickly got bored of his new dimension. Everything was still flat in his little zone and it was utterly boring after a while. Even tearing it to bits wasn't fun anymore!_

 _So, then he saw the "Reality" everyone was talking about. It had rules. It had beings, and those beings never broke the rules._

 _If Bill could smile, he would've, because he was about to break those rules and turn their dimension upside down._

 _But wait resistance pain pain pain pain OW wHAT THE FLIPPING TRIANGLE WAS TH-_

* * *

Bill screamed and jumped up, feeling something painfully prod at his bricks. It was a large, gloved finger and it was attached to a six-fingered hand. Bill glared at Sixer and his eye turned a bright red.

* * *

 _Oh, look, I updated again. Whoops. How did that happen?_

 _Okay, so I have set up a pattern; when it's Ford's chapter, it will mostly be about Ford and other humans. When a chapter is centered around Bill, it will probably lead up to him discovering something new about the "real world". Which can be awesome or extremely terrifying._

 _Thought Bubble: I should have made Bill forget everything about himself. Since he got hit by a memory gun. Common sense has left me. LEFT ME._

 _Note: Bill started out in the second-dimension as a DREAM. Not a memory, not a single thought. A dream. A nightmare._


	5. An Agonizing Escape

Bill was angry. He was beyond _pissed_. A familiar energy coursed through his bricks, making his eye glow a bright crimson. Sixer looked down at him in fascination and poked his chest. Cipher felt a sharp pain as the human's blunt appendage hit between the cracks, but he did not flinch. Oh. Oh no. The intense flash of deep hatred masked any feeling he had in his entire body. It was very similar to the old anger he had felt when he was immortal, but this new fury numbed his thoughts to nothing and he didn't even know what was happening until he noticed the red crackles of light coming from his body and assaulting Sixer's arm.

The man screamed, backpedaling and holding his hand in pain and shock. The crackles of energy still consumed his arm and relentlessly attacked. The energy did not seem to physically harm Sixer and the energy was diminishing rapidly, but it was still there and the man appeared to be in a lot of pain.

Which Bill found _hilarious_.

The second he saw Ford screaming bloody murder, the dream demon lost his red glow and contorted as laughter racked his body. He shined a brilliant yellow once again and the man felt hatred and agony overpower him. He screwed the capsule shut, making sure it was completely tight. Bill felt the small crack under him widen from the sudden tightness and Cipher's pupil shrunk when he felt Ford pulling back and throwing the capsule into the safe. The dream demon didn't even know what happened until he was suddenly inside the safe and then the Dimensional-Glass rushed toward him and hit him fullforce.

Bill was thrown back from the impact. Large purple cracks were carved into his bricks and then all he saw a violent violet. His frame hurt and his eye hurt and it felt like his arms and legs were torn off and _oh my god_ one limb was stuck in the wedges of the Dimensional-Glass and the rough edges were razor sharp and sawing through the limb. Cipher couldn't hold back the tears or the dark and he was suddenly covered in goo, tears, and inky blackness.

* * *

 _Bill Cipher felt pain. He couldn't dream of anything else._

* * *

The dream demon woke up slowly, the darkness still smothering his vision. He didn't see any sort of purple or golden glow. Everything was dark except for a streak of light protruding the shadows. Bill let out a groan and blinked slowly, getting rid of any tears that threatened to flow. His entire figure felt numb which was strange considering the last few days and his oversensitive mortal body. He shakily "sat" up, his hand attempting to touch his leg only to find that he couldn't move his arm. He glanced at his limb and noticed that he was caught on the bottom of the tear in the Dimensional-Glass. A small shard of glass still dug into his flesh, but it wasn't really doing much damage. He maneuvered his arm out of the wedge and stared at the bright violet blood dripping from his wound. It glowed brighter and suddenly it was snuffed out by a thin layer of black. The dream demon sighed and looked around.

His eye widened when he spotted the safe door. It stood ajar, a tiny beam of light breaking the inky shadows. Bill's mind raced and a sudden glee overtook him.

He had a way out.

 _He had a way out._

Bill scrambled for the split in the glass, ignoring the spasms of pain that broke out all over his body. He scraped himself out of the prison, barely wincing as the splinters of glass left tiny gashes on his bricks. The dream demon used the wall to support himself as he stood up, walking in a strange manner until he reached the beam of light and finally paused in his mad dash to grasp his freedom. He peered out into the light and didn't see anything. He listened carefully, and didn't hear anything suspicious. There was only the faint hum of machines and the rushing of nearby wires. Bill relaxed slightly and pushed the heavy door, slipping through the crack and relishing in the short feeling of freedom.

The dream demon immediately crouched again, looking around. Everything seemed to be normal, untouched, so it would be easy getting out of-

 _Hold on_.

Cipher squinted and looked at the far end of the table he was crouching on.

 _Oh. Don't tell me that's me._

His stone body was standing on the table, an exact replica of him. Everything that Bill used to have was still there; his hat, his cane, his former ability to stand and walk without needing to regain his balance every five damn seconds. The triangle stared at it, trying to decipher the reason Ford had brought it into the lab. What he received was a blank mind with static ringing in the background. Bill glared at his statue.

Oh, how he loathed his new body.

Bill staggered over to his statue, placing his palms on the bowtie. Of course the statue didn't react, but some wild part of Bill still wanted it to. He pushed on the stone, attempting to his extend his little powers into the statue. It had been a while since he had tried to extract any power from his former body.

As the dream demon forced himself to search, he felt a glimmer. It was warm and pleasing to the touch and the triangle's eye widened in elation.

Bill had found some of his power.

Without wasting a minute, the demon's claws sunk into the power and dragged it out of the statue, the chaotic energy bouncing and biting into his hands. He held the energy in a steel grip and manipulated it, making it turn into pure liquid. It seeped through the cracks of his bricks and finally entered his being. The triangle couldn't hold back the scream and screeched loudly as his form convulsed and stretched and grew. It was utter agony for Bill. Just how he remembered. However, the effects were worth it.

Bill grew from measly two inches into four and was now about a centimeter thick. He could feel his mind grow and now he remembered so much more. His limbs were thick enough to support his weight and he found out that he could balance easier. Now he could stand for _ten_ seconds. He let out a small chirp of triumph.

"In your face Sixer! Did you honestly think you could keep me trapped in a Pokéball? I have succeeded once more!" The dream demon was on the verge of a victory dance until he heard a loud whooshing sound. The elevator let out a loud _bing_ and Ford emerged from it, appearing perplexed before morphing into panic.

"Bill- how did you get out?!" Bill felt fear spike through him and he froze, staring at Sixer. Only when Ford approached him did Bill act. With his newfound strength- and the sudden energy boost from something akin to adrenaline, he took off, leaning on the walls and scouring them for the escape he was searching for.

 _There_.

Bill scurried through a rotting hole in the wall, shivering as Ford's fingers grazed his back. Oh, but Bill didn't stop running there. No, he ran through the walls until he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. As he stared at the wooden bars, tracing the rough wood with his healed fingers, he pondered on how to escape from the accursed Mystery Hack.

He would escape at all costs.

* * *

 _Wow. 31 reviews. What are you guys doing with your lives? Don't read this crummy garbage. Go outside and summon Bill._

 _Anyway, BILL IS ON THE LOOSE. That can't be good. Especially for Bill. What if he stumbles into a bag of Doritos?_

 _Thought Bubble: So, I've been wondering if the "red energy" should have lasting effects. Could it be used as a chance for Bill to redeem himself...? I mean, I already have an idea for that... but... I also have another that I prefer. So merp a derp._

 _Note: Bill was originally two inches tall and a millimeter and a half thick. Now he's larger and wider._

 _Second Note: Okay, so I noticed that Ford would never actually do something as stupid as throwing Bill inside a safe and then leaving the safe open. Lets just say that the crimson energy does some... weird... things to the psyche._


	6. Lumber and Star Dust

Bill let out a contented sound as he awoke, his glow brightening considerably. He opened his eye slowly and pleasantly found out that he didn't feel any sort of pain. It was surprising, but Bill didn't mind the surprise. If anything, he relished in it. The darkness was a special freedom. It allowed him time to think without the threat of Ford looming over his head. However, that sweet, sweet time had to end and he sat up, placing his hands in front of him. The wood was rough and splintery and it felt strange under his palms. He poked at it curiously, humming lightly.

So.

What now?

He knew he was still in the basement. He hadn't bothered trying to climb the metal pipes connecting the lowest level to the first one. He knew that it would only tire him out more and he knew it would cause him serious harm if he fell down. Even though he had grown more powerful, he knew his body wasn't strong yet. It barely allowed him to walk and run, so it would be a miracle if he could climb the pipes. So, he decided to test his powers and to see what would allow him to go up. If none of them were working properly, the dream demon would be forced to use the pipes instead. That is if he could even grab ahold of them.

Bill felt the energy in his bricks grow and he grabbed at it with invisible hands. With great effort, he commanded it to rise. His golden glow grew and his legs were suddenly a centimeter off the wood and then suddenly an inch. The triangle swayed at the small height, immediately tipping his balance and trying his best to stay hovering. He struggled to rise, his power growing more and more rebellious the farther he went up. When he finally lost control, he was thankful he landed on a piece of wood keeping the inside of the wall rigid. He chuckled in relief before glancing down.

He had only floated ten inches off the ground.

 _Ten._

Cipher crinkled his eye in distaste. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He used to be able to fly without limits, but now he was stuck on the ground like a measly mouse. _An injured mouse_ , he added, glaring at the boards above in hatred.

Oh, he _loathed_ Sixer now.

* * *

 _Several minutes later..._

* * *

Bill felt completely drained of energy. He had reached the final board, the one that barely reached the upper floor. The dream demon groaned and held the spot right above his head, feeling pain bloom in that area. Several splinters were stuck in-between his bricks and violet goo leaked out of the wounds slowly. The triangle closed his eyes, listening through the thin layer of plaster separating him from the Pines. He leaned against the wall and cupped his scraped hands together. He could hear the faint voices of Sixer, Fez, and...

 _"Grunkle Stan, guess what? I still have my grappling gun! Womp!"_

 _"Do you still have my notes? I think I left them here by accident."_

Shooting Star? Pine Tree? They were already inside the shack? He felt shock ripple through his bricks. Had- had a year already passed? Was he trapped in that wretched stone statue for a _year_? He felt incredible incredibility before feeling completely numb. No. That wasn't possible. Strength renewed, he was set on finding out if it was really true. It was suicide, but he had to know.

He had to.

The dream demon crouched by a small hole and peeked out of the hole. He was staring into the walls of the stark white kitchen, the tiles glinting harshly under the light above it. Bill glanced around, listening intently. From where he stood, the voices sounded like they were coming from the front of the shack. With hesitant steps, he paced forward, his small black feet pitter-pattering against the tiles. The voices became louder as he neared the doorway and he looked out, staring at the backs of Sixer and Fez. Fez was talking excitedly, using various motions to express his happiness. He patted the back of a little boy, making the pre-teen stumble forward from the force. Sixer stood by quietly, obviously masking his worry and setting up a façade for the younger twins. Bill peeked out a bit more from his hiding place, staring at the twins in astonishment.

Oh.

So he _had_ spent a year in stone.

 _Ouch_ , he thought with a wince. He fiddled with his bowtie before attempting to sneak away, edging back to the hole while still listening to their conversation. Unfortunately, Pine Tree must have caught a glance of him because as soon as the triangle turned around he heard a squeaky voice come from the child.

"Bill?!"

* * *

 _Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Still though, you guys are nuts._

 _Note: SO A GUEST HAS FOUND OUT SOMETHING ABOUT BILL'S POWER. I am impressed, human. You shall die last._


	7. Golden Lantern Light

Bill felt pure fear enter his being once more. He could feel a pair of eyes on his back and suddenly there were two more and then all were staring straight at him. He willed himself to move, but for some strange reason his body refused to, becoming a twitching mess. He swore he could hear Dipper's strangled cry of surprise and Mabel's gasp. Obviously they didn't expect him there. Which was good. Very good indeed. If he moved, he could pass himself off as a hallucination and the only one who would know the truth would be Ford. Or maybe that was just a delusional plan and OH MY TRIANGLE THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER.

Bill hesitantly peeked behind him and saw Shooting Star approach him with her grappling gun in hand. The device was about a third bigger than he was and that caused his adrenaline to spike. Pure fear washed over him again and he was suddenly on autopilot. He sprinted toward the hole with all of his strength, but before he could even reach his haven, a small hand snatched him from the ground and held him up with just her thumb and pointer finger. The demon's little black legs struggled frantically under him as he stared at the confused and horrified faces of the humans. Bill felt his pupil shrink.

Oh, things didn't look good at all.

Silence overtook the entire shack. The triangle wriggled in Mabel's grip, the fear and paranoia still trapped inside him. He had been feeling a lot of that emotion lately. It was extremely jarring and uncomfortable. He had rarely felt it when he was an all-powerful dream demon, but now... he was facing a ton of it. And the triangle loathed it. He loathed it a lot. However, he couldn't exactly stomp it down when he was staring straight in the face of his (literally) mortal enemies. The glint in Stan's eyes made Bill shudder and he felt the irresistible urge to go invisible. Fez grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he leered at the tiny triangle. His arms shook with inner rage and he turned to Sixer, his eyes blazing.

"Ford, WHY IS THAT DEMON STILL HERE?" The dream demon swore he saw steam drift out of Stan's ears. He honestly didn't know whether to be amused or terrified. Ford nervously rubbed his arm.

"Look, Stanley, I have a perfectly good explanation for all of this-"

"Really? You DO? Oh, I'd love to hear it Poindexter!"

Stanford quickly explained what had happened from encountering Bill to what was happening now. The triangle squirmed in Shooting Star's grip, wincing at the sudden bout of pain coming from his forehead. He watched as Stan's face turned redder and redder while Pine Tree became more horrified. Mabel remained stock-still, clenching the dream demon with her fist. After his explanation, Sixer tilted his head down, suddenly unable to look at his brother.

"So that's why I captured it. I just... I didn't expect you all to find out so quickly," Sixer muttered. Dipper looked at him, still unable to process the fact that his uncle had lied to him.

"B-but I thought Bill was dead," Pine Tree protested, pointing at the triangle. "The memory gun should have erased him! How... how is he still here?!" A note of hysteria was in the pre-teen's voice. Sixer shook his head.

"I don't know. That's what I have been trying to figure out this entire time. Something strange is keeping Bill alive and no matter how many tests I run, nothing is showing up positive or negative. None of the tests are reacting." Fez rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Does it look like I care? How do we get rid of it?" Stanford glared at his brother.

" _I don't know_. Bill's very difficult to kill- but I think one more shot from the Memory Gun should erase it for good." Dipper waved his arms, a worried look crossing his face.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Shoot him! He might try to kill us again!" Sixer waved his hand, dismissing the thought.

"No. Think of the opportunities, Dipper. From what I've seen, Bill can regenerate faster than anything I have ever seen before. If we somehow extract that ability, we could save millions of lives! Besides, it's harmless now. It's _mortal_ from what I can tell."

"So what do we do with the one-eyed menace?" Stan asked, still glaring heavily at Sixer. Ford looked hesitant to answer, but, thankfully, he didn't need to. Shooting Star suddenly beamed and held up one finger.

"Just hold on a second," she said cheerfully before whipping up the stairs. Dipper protested, but it wasn't long before she came back down the stairs holding Bill in a glass case. The triangle smashed his tiny fists against the lantern, his eye glowing a bright red. Shooting Star jumped down the last step and held up the lantern, forcing the dream demon to fall to the side.

"Womp! Problem solved! He's my new nightlight!" Dipper looked beyond horrified.

"Mabel, no!" He cried out. Mabel's smile grew.

"Mabel yes. Just think about it Dipper! I get to have a glowy nightlight and Bill wouldn't be able to escape." Mabel elbowed Dipper playfully. "Besides, I bet Grunkle Ford will think up of something to keep him in." Sixer shook his head.

"No, Mabel it's too dangerous. I haven't even tested the full extent of its powers. I don't even know-" Ford paused when he saw Mabel give the saddest puppy eyes he's ever seen.

"Well, um, I guess I could figure something out. I think the weirdness barrier is still up. It shouldn't be able to get out of here." Shooting Star fist pumped the air and gave a loud cheer while Dipper looked absolutely mortified.

Bill merely rolled his eye, feeling annoyance well up in him.

At least it was better than being in that stupid capsule.

* * *

Dipper glared at the triangle from the corner of his bed, refusing to go to sleep. Mabel had fallen asleep a long time ago, but not before chatting Bill's invisible ears off. The dream demon was in a horrid mood and didn't waste his time leering at Pine Tree in return, propping himself up on the glass. He tsked at the preteen before looking at his current container. It was a glass, rectangle prison that had a metal top and bottom. The bottom was cold to the tough, but Bill didn't feel much of the cold anymore. It was like he was adapting to the world around him. That thought made him cringe slightly. _He_ shouldn't be the one adapting- the _world_ should be adapting to _his_ influence. Alas, he was stuck in a glass cage with a small boy glaring at him as if the demon even cared about Pine Tree's fate anymore.

Bill rolled his eye and slid his body all the way down to the floor. He simply closed his eye and allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.

Dipper stayed up all night staring at the dream demon. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and fear.

He wouldn't keep the triangle out of his sight.

Ever.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, a girl received almost fifty reviews. She sat there on her couch, dazed at the sudden amount of feedback. She slowly smiled and turned her head to her mother, pointing at the list of reviews and asked," WTF are they doing with their lives?" But Jesus Fucking Cipher. Thank you guys so much~_

 _Now, I haven't posted a chapter in two days. Yes, yes, I know. Shame on me. It wasn't as if I was throwing up or anything- oh wait, I WAS? Yup. I was sick. So, yeah, that's why I didn't post. But I'm all better now, which means I can officially put this "rule" up:_

 _I will post a chapter every day unless I either have something more important to do (aka Homework) and/or I'm sick._

 _Note: One day I'll might add a snippet of conversation involving why Ford considers Bill to be an "it". It should clear some confusion in the peanut gallery._


	8. Hunger Pangs and Lacking Fangs

Bill felt annoyance stir inside him as he sat in the lantern, forced to watch the entire Pine family munch on their breakfast. Mabel had set his new prison on the counter and refused to let him sit quietly, proceeding to eat and talk at the same time. A few food particles fell out of her mouth, but no one noticed and scolded her. Everyone else was minding their own business. Dipper stared at the demon tiredly, munching numbly on a piece of pancake. His eyelids were a light violet from lack of sleep and he looked like on the urge of collapsing into his breakfast. Sixer was more subtle and barely glanced at him, observing the demon through the corner of his glasses. Stan was in the living room, laughing obnoxiously at some weird human program. Waddles, Mabel's pet pig, sat patiently next to his owner, oinking for food. Bill rolled his eye and leaned on the glass, staring at the pancakes blankly.

Suddenly, a pang of pain bloomed in his head.

He hissed quietly at the pain, raising a hand to his forehead. His bricks were smooth to the touch and nothing seemed to be wrong. He grimaced and gingerly grazed the sweat off of himself. The pain came in a wave again, this time releasing a strange grumble. He let out a low whine, but stifled it when Ford looked at him strangely. The triangle leaned back farther on the glass, attempting to use the cold glass to smother some of the pain. Alas, the wave came again and he couldn't keep in the small yelp. Mabel was now staring at the triangle in worry.

"You okay there, Isosceles?" Bill's eye twitched at the name.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." Shooting Star raised an eyebrow and grinned maniacally.

"Reeaallly?" She drawled, squinting playfully. "I think I heard your stomach rumble!" The triangle gave her a blank look.

"I don't have a stomach," Bill stated. Mabel grabbed a forkful of the food from her plate and raised it to the glass, swinging it like a rigid pendulum.

"Are you sure? These pancakes are delicious~" The triangle gave her a deadpan look. _Is she serious?_ He asked himself internally, scoffing lightly. The dream demon was pretty sure that he couldn't feel anything related to hunger or thirst. He had never felt it's mind-bending effects, after all. He knew the feeling was related to pain though, so it did make sense. It only strengthened the theory when he somehow caught the whiff of the pancakes and pain bloomed once again. The triangle's eye twitched and he sighed.

"Fine," the dream demon reluctantly agreed. "Just hand it over." Mabel beamed at him and opened the lantern door, slipping the pancake piece into Bill's hands. The maple syrup felt sticky in his hands. The triangle didn't particularly like the feeling. It felt like his skin was being torn off, but not. It was simply weird. He shook his mind off of the subject and pondered on how to get the food inside him.

Well, there were a few problems. One, the triangle didn't have a mouth and two, he didn't know how to dissolve solid matter into something absorbable. The dream demon poked at the pancake and shot Shooting Star a cross look. There was _one_ way he used to eat, but he didn't think it would work in the mortal realm.

He sighed and looked at the food.

It was either that or nothing.

Bill raised the pancake and slowly, carefully shoved it into his eye. The result was instantaneous.

The dream demon screeched.

Loudly.

"Ow ow ow OW OW SHOOTING STAR DO SOMETHING!" Mabel began panicking and snatched the triangle from the lantern, crushing some of his limbs in the process. Violet goo leaked from his wounds and Shooting Star threw him out of her hand, startled at the blood.

"AH POISON!"

Bill and Mabel wailed.

Ford pinched his nose and refrained a groan rising out of his throat.

* * *

After a few minutes of calming down, Cipher was nursing his several cracked limbs and Mabel was clutching her tender, burned palm. Ford and Dipper were worrying over Shooting Star while the demon sat in his glass cage, irritated beyond belief. His arms and legs felt like fire and he continually suppressed the urge to scream every time he moved a little. He lied down limply on the cold lantern bottom, breathing deeply and closing his eye. He heard Mabel chuckle nervously and approach him.

"At least you're not hungry anymore, right?" Bill gave her a glare despite knowing that she was right. He wasn't hungry anymore.

However, he didn't know whether that was from his pain or from the sheer shock.

* * *

 _57 reviews. I just... never, ever expected these many..._

 _Anyway, OPINION TIME. Okay, is it just me, or does anyone else find pairing Bill with Dipper or Mabel... disturbing? I mean, they're just children, not to mention that Bill is probably billions of years old. That's pedophilia to the max. So, before anyone asks, no, there will be no shipping. At least no obvious shipping. (Even though it's really hard to avoid the ships in the background. They're begging to be used. BEGGING.)_

 _And yes, his stomach is in his head. What, did you expect his organs to be in "normal" places? Oh hell no. And now he might need to eat out of his eye. Oh, how swell his life is right now. Bill, that's what you get for throwing parties without your parent's permission._


	9. Catching Dreams and Insanity

Ford frowned as he tinkered with a machine, Dipper looking over his shoulder. He could hear Bill's grating voice in the background, whining to Mabel about the experiments it had been in. The man suppressed the urge to roll his eyes before screwing in the final screw, fiddling with the string. He sighed and pushed back, finally stating that he was finished. Dipper, Mabel, and Bill all stare at the machine in fascination and partial disbelief. The triangle looked particularly confused.

"Is that... a dream catcher?" It asked, its eye twitching. Mabel's eyes twinkled and she gasped in delight.

"IT'S PERFECT!" She exclaimed, swooping in to grasp it. Ford quickly raised it above her reach, panic quickly flashing through his face.

"Mabel, no, don't touch it yet," the man said, moving the strings on it again. Dipper frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the strange machine. It was a small metal ring with strings crossing each other in the middle. Three tiny, glowing orbs were suspended in the middle, making the room reverberate with some strange, mystical power. Ford could see the triangle shiver through the corner of his vision. The man messed with his glasses.

"It's an energy gate. It's supposed to trap Bill in that lantern, making it completely impenetrable from the inside. However, it should be able to open from the outside if allowed to by certain individuals," the man explained, pulling out three bracelets with similar glowing beads intertwined in the center. "If you wear these bracelets, you can open the lantern. It's like having a special key." Dipper nodded hesitantly.

"But why is it a dream catcher?" The boy asked. Ford gave a faint smile.

"Oh, it just ticks Bill off. Besides, it fits the theme." Bill gave a glare and muttered under its breath, crossing its arms and sliding its body down the glass wall of the lantern. Ford motioned for the container. Mabel gave a little squeal and handed the cage over, jumping up and down. The man clasped the edge and slowly pushed the dream catcher in, the machine molding itself in with the glass. Bill reached over and managed to touch the strings of the machine, its eye twitching again as it gave an electric shock.

"This is not _funny_ Sixer," the triangle hissed. "You may trap me, experiment on me, and force me to be with Shooting Star, but you making _a joke_ of the hell I'm in? _That's not funny. Not funny at all_." Ford gave it a cold look.

"You didn't seem to have trouble doing that to us," the man replied. Bill, not being able to deny that remained quiet, leering up at the scientist. Dipper rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"So, um, what do we do now?" He said, eying his sister nervously. Mabel paused before snatching Bill's cage and exiting the lab, her laughter echoing out. Dipper followed closely, trying to keep up with his twin's boundless energy. Ford sighed and rubbed his eyes, sitting down in his seat.

He wasn't sure keeping Bill was such a good idea anymore...

* * *

"Mabel, don't take Bill out!"

"C'mon bro-bro! He needs some fresh air!" Dipper gave his sister a worried glare.

"But he might escape," the boy protested, glancing at the triangle. Bill rolled its eye and crouched in the farthest corner of the glass cage. Mabel smiled and unlocked it, the beads on her bracelet glowing brighter. She scooped up the triangle carefully between her two hands and set it down on the floor, right next to Waddles. The pig snorted and sniffed the demon. Bill swiped at it and hissed when the pig tried to eat it. Mabel gasped.

"Waddles no," she scolded, hitting the pig's head lightly. "Doritos are friends, not food!" The animal mewled and stopped bothering the triangle to munch on the cards in front of him. The twins and the demon then picked up their cards. Bill squinted at its hand.

"What game are we playing?" It asked. Mabel gave it a mischievous grin.

"Poker!" She exclaimed. Dipper shuddered suddenly. The movement caused Bill to look at him in bewilderment. Why did he look so frightened?

A few minutes later, the demon finally understood why. Mabel was _ruthless_ when playing the card game. She won at every hand and seemed to be extraordinarily lucky at everything. She grinned maniacally when she won for the sixteenth time and cackled. Dipper looked like he was on the verge of sprinting away and Bill looked at her like she was made out of pure insanity.

Stanley entered the room, scratching at his gut. When he spotted the free triangle, he opened his mouth to scold the younger twins before noticing the aggravated look on Dipper and Bill's faces. The cards notified him immediately of what they were playing and he guffawed loudly.

"O-oh my god," he said, barely being able to breathe. "You're playing _poker_ against _Mabel_? Dipper, I thought you knew better!" Dipper collapsed backward and groaned while Mabel joined in with her Grunkle's laughter. Bill stared at them, irked beyond belief.

It had to leave.

It had to leave _soon_.

* * *

 _Wow. A partial-Ford chapter. What is this madness?!_

 _I'm not even going to bother commenting on how many reviews I have. You know the pattern by now._

 _Anyway, Bill is really having a bad time. I promise you that it will get better though. He will learn. Eventually. After he takes some more of his medicine._


	10. Triangles Reveal Truths

It was a beautiful day outside. The pines were rustling quietly in the wind and the sun peeked over some dense clouds, keeping the forest in a constant temperature. Birds sang from the limbs of the trees and butterflies occasionally flittered into view from the blades of grass below. All in all, it was a peaceful day.

Bill _loathed_ it.

He was currently in the arms of Shooting Star, listening to her talk frantically into his ear canals. He could hear Pine Tree mutter worried and confused things to his twin, desperately trying to get her to imprison the triangle yet again, but Mabel was having none of it. She babbled on and _on_ about boys and bands and pigs. It was irritating. It was grating. It made Bill want to just crawl back to the dimension he came from and remain trapped there forever. But, oh no, he couldn't do that. He suddenly missed his ability to hop dimensions, adding that power to the large list of abilities he now lacked. The triangle huffed, shifting around in Shooting Star's strong grasp.

"Shooting Star!" He whined. "You're squashing me!" Mabel was snapped out of her monologue and she looked down at him. She smiled sheepishly.

"Oops. Sorry." She relinquished her grip slightly. The dream demon squirmed and managed to get her to loosen her death-grip even more. He gave her the most menacing glare he could manage, but that almost sent the girl into a fit of giggles. He rolled his eye and slouched, tuning in to Pine Tree's insistent babble.

"-e might try to escape if you let him out, Mabel! I don't want to get in trouble with Grunkle Ford!" Mabel grinned at her brother.

"Aw, c'mon Dipper! He's just an itty-bitty triangle now!" Bill's eye grew a dark red. "What can he possibly do to us now?" Dipper looked at her as if she was insane.

"Oh, I don't know, regain his power and _kill us_? He almost killed you!"

"You're acting as if that matters." Dipper gave her an exasperated look, tangling his fingers into his hair.

"It IS important Mabel! I don't want you to die from him!" Mabel gave him a hurt expression.

"Dipper, why can't you just trust me on this? I know we can help him. Please, bro bro." Dipper scowled.

"Mabel, he's _Bill_. I can't trust you around that- _thing_!" Shooting Star loosened her grip on Bill as she began arguing with her brother. The dream demon's eye widened and he resisted the urge to just sprint away. But he had to be patient. Bill tensed up, feeling something akin to adrenaline rush through the cracks of his bricks. He narrowed his eye and looked for an opportunity.

"You never trust me!"

No. Bill clenched his tiny hands.

"You treat me like a kid!"

No, not yet. The dream demon felt sweat trickle down his frame.

"You treat me like an _idiot_!"

THERE.

Bill sprung out of Mabel's grasp, tearing away her pudgy fingers. She gasped and almost recoiled in shock as he landed on the floor in front of them, cracks splintering in the triangle's legs. He ignored the searing pain crawling up his limbs and forced himself to run between Dipper's legs. The boy almost managed to swoop in and catch the demon, but he missed by a centimeter. Bill scampered away from Pine Tree and hopped off the stairs and into the brush below. Mabel let out a holler and the triangle could hear the twins bickering once again. Somehow panting, the dream demon forced his fragile form through sharp holly leaves and thick blades of grass, making his way toward the forest. He heard the twins' footsteps come closer to him, but the echoes faded as he ran through the forest relentlessly.

After a few solid minutes of running, Bill had to slow to a halt. He sat down, feeling white hot pain flash throughout him. He hated the warmth and he hated the feel of the hot ground under him. Dirt caked his being and the demon's bowtie was crooked. With a huff, the triangle strained to straighten the accessory. However, the last of his energy left him and he was forced to close his eye, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Bill awoke, it was night. Stars twinkled above him and moonlight highlighted his body, almost masking his golden glow. With a small groan, the demon sat up and squinted, searching the area he was in. It was a forest all right, but none of the trees seemed familiar to him. They were all pine trees and they remained silent in the windless night. The demon shakily stood and limped into a nearby tree hole, leering around quickly to make sure nothing was watching him.

He sighed in relief.

Nothing was there.

Bill curled in around himself and raked leaves over his body, smothering his glow. He closed his eye once again and gave into his drowsiness.

* * *

 _*Insert unconvincing excuse here*_

 _*Runs from the screaming mob yelling "YOU PROMISED!"*_

 _Please don't kill me with pitchforks. I shall offer you a peace offering; free internet cookies! Don't spear me and set my body on fire and they're yours._


	11. Too Many Questions

When Bill awoke, sunlight was beaming down into his eye. He squinted and slowly sat upward, resisting the urge to groan as he felt his bricks crack from the sudden movement. The triangle blinked tiredly and stared at the healing splinters in his legs, grazing against the bumps as they closed into a solid black. His mind went blank and he felt utterly terrible. His usual enthusiasm and giddiness was a faded memory and the tatters of his personality were being erased slowly, agonizingly.

He hated Reality.

 _Why was it a good idea to take over it, anyway_? Where was the appeal? He couldn't even remember the reason anymore.

He sighed and stood up, brushing away the muck and leaves on his frame. Flecks of dirt were still stuck in-between the cracks of his bricks, but he didn't have the patience to painstakingly get rid of every single speck. The demon had bigger issues, anyway. The first task he had was simple; escape. _Which actually isn't simple_ , he thought. _This new stupid body isn't very useful_. To confirm that statement, Bill reached out for his powers, feeling the energy trickle into his palms like droplets of pure water. He mentally counted off his abilities.

The ability to hover? Yes.

Instant healing? Kind of sideways and awkward, but still there.

Dimension-Hopping? Nope. _If I had that, I'd be gone in a millisecond_ , Bill thought sourly.

Shape shifting? Beyond gone. He could barely manipulate his new body, much less change it into new ones.

Bill reached tentatively for his last and favorite trick. He begged to whoever had created him that it was still there, even if it was incredibly limited. The demon's hand flickered a neon blue and he almost cackled in delight. It was there. It was small, it was diminished, it lacked the wonderful flame he was accustomed to, but it was _there_. He could still use it.

The demon could still make deals.

Bill blinked and felt his energy snap back into him as he heard footsteps crunching toward him. Panic quickly overtook him and he dived into a pile of leaves, raking the decaying matter over him. He diminished his glow and froze, his eye unblinking. A pair of shoes came into view and approached. He held his metaphorical breath as he recognized the question marks on the sides of them.

It was Question Mark.

 _Soos_.

Bill felt himself relax against his will. Even though Question Mark was naturally inquisitive, he wasn't the brightest bulb and often made clumsy mistakes. Kind of strange, even for a human. Bill usually loved messing with strange humans, but his bitter defeat was still stuck in his mind and knowing that Soos helped the people responsible for his downfall didn't make him want to confront the weird human. So he remained quiet and waited for Question Mark to pass by. However, luck seemed to _yet again_ leave him as the human paused right in front of the tree hole. Slowly, almost deliberately, Soos crouched and peered inside the hole. Their eyes gazed into each other and both of them froze.

Suddenly, Bill lashed out, batting at Soos' nose with all of this might. Instead of actually harming the human, it caused large cracks to splinter down the demon's arm. Bill let out a loud screech and fell backward, clutching his injured arm. A concerned look entered Question Mark's eyes.

"Dude, are you alright?" Bill gave him an incredulous look.

"Am I okay? Do I _look_ okay to you?!"

"Hey, it was just a question." Bill smothered the dry chuckle wracking his bricks.

"Right, right, I know; you're full of questions. Why don't you just drag me to the Pines and let them answer all of your questions?" Soos gave the triangle an uncomfortable look.

"Um, I dunno. I don't want... to give you to them." The demon felt strange bewilderment enter his frame as Soos kept on talking.

"I mean, some of the stuff they were talking about was really weird. I would never let them do what they're planning to anyone." _That's a bizzare way to say it_ , Bill thought.

"Let me guess. Dipper and Ford, right?" Soos eyes widened and the triangle resisted the urge to roll his own eye.

"How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch. Anyway, if you're not going to send me to the slammer, what are you going to do?" The childish man concentrated for a bit before smiling brightly at the demon, scooping him up despite Bill's protests.

"I'm going to build you a house!" The demon was beyond puzzled now. The sheer absurdity of the situation sort of shut his mind down, an event that had never occurred to him before. He was supposed to be used to strange situations, strange people. But the triangle wasn't. The bewilderment was smothering his senses, sort of like pain. _Well then, it's obviously supposed to be negative_ , Bill thought crossly. Great. Another mortal joy.

Bill sat limply in the man-child's hand as he carried the demon through the forest, listening to the birds chirping and the leaves shudder in the wind. With a sigh, the demon decided he should just rest. After all, sleep was calling him and he knew Soos wouldn't harm him. It would go against his good nature.

The triangle closed his eye and fell asleep.

* * *

Bill quickly awoke to the hoot of an owl. He panicked and bolted upward, surprised when his feet hit fabric. Glancing down at his tiny feet, he spotted a roughly cut square that acted as a blanket. He was in a wooden cavern, patches of bark littering the edges. It looked like someone had scratched a hole into a tree. Sap still leaked out of the light yellow wood and it smelled sweet and piney. Bill shakily sat down and looked around. In the corner of the hole, he spotted something that brought joy to his heart.

It was a deformed top hat.

Scooping it up, the triangle hugged it and almost felt completely content. Even though it was a poorly made replica, it was still a piece that was missing from him. Bill put it on, his energy immediately latching onto the hat and putting it in place. The demon tweaked it and lied down, staring at the wooden ceiling.

Well.

It was certainly better than that stupid dream catcher.

* * *

 _It's nice to know I'm not dead yet. Yeah. Really comforting._

 _Anyway, this chapter was really awkward to write. The main reason was SOOS. I mean, he's a decent character, but... I don't like writing about him that much. However, I do think he's an essential character to this story, so in he goes. After all, while Mabel is ultimately forgiving and caring, she can be overbearing at some times and doesn't exactly understand Bill's predicament. Like one of you have pointed out, Mabel now views Bill as a potential pet because he's essentially powerless and that doesn't help the Dorito in the slightest, especially after turning from a God to a minor snack for the vultures. Soos, in my opinion, is sympathetic and much less likely to treat Bill like a pet and more like a person. Which Bill really needs._

 _Now the question is, who will Bill make a deal with? He certainly has the capability and urge~_


	12. Galaxy Sweaters

Bill jolted awake upon the sound of something moving beyond the walls of his temporary home. Soft voices could be heard chatting in the background. One was deep, yet cheery, talking slightly slow. The other was high-pitched and spoke in a fast pace, babbling on and on about a topic. The triangle squinted his eye, crouching on a square of wool. The texture surprised him as well as the texture of the cloth on his head. It felt different than the top hat he used to wear. His former accessory used to be smooth and unwrinkled, sitting perfectly still on the top of his head. His new hat was crinkled and rough and a general mess. However, a small bout of affection still sprouted from some deep, deep part of him and he couldn't help but feel a smidgeon of gratitude toward the chubby man.

The voices quieted and the demon tensed, forcing a flicker of blue energy in his palm. If Pine Tree or Sixer were out there, he would try to defend himself with the little energy he had left. He knew it wouldn't protect him much, but it was better than nothing.

A chubby hand appeared and opened a flap, making sunlight shine through the hole. Bill cringed as the light hit his eye, swaying and stepping back. The blue energy flickered out of his hand and he attempted to shield his eye from the blinding light. Through the haze, he could see the goofy face of Question Mark and-

Shooting Star?!

Mabel was grinning cheekily at him. She reached in and grasped the triangle with gentle hands, squealing and hugging him. Bill struggled in her grasp, glaring at her before leering at Soos. Question Mark looked at him sheepishly, obviously seeing the accusation in the demon's eye.

"I had to, dude. Mabel missed you so much and, well, how can I say 'no' to her puppy eyes?!" The girl hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry my little Dorito," she chirped. "I won't tell on you! Trust in Mabel!" She struck a heroic pose, lifting the triangle into the air with one hand. Bill's legs flailed wildly under him, his eye shining with sudden worry.

"Put me down Shooting Star," he snapped.

"Nope~!" She squealed and hugged him again. He grumbled in protest before setting him back inside his home. She took off her backpack and rifled through it, pulling out a piece of clothing. It was a tiny sweater with a galaxy pattern. It looked like it would fit Bill and he stared at it in confusion.

"What is _that_?" Mabel smiled.

"It's a sweater! Me and Pacifica made it together!" The demon's eye twitched.

" _Llama knows?!_ " Shooting Star nodded.

"Yeah. I took a selfie with you, remember?" The triangle's eye scrunched up. He didn't remember anything at all. "Pacifica went through my phone and discovered it. It's fine though; we spent the next half making a sweater for you!" With that, she picked him up once again and put the sweater on him, cooing.

"It looks awesome on you!" Question Mark nodded.

"Really dude. It seems like something you would wear." The triangle's eye twitched again. As if he'd wear anything so... warm. Friendly. The stars on the sweater reminded him of many things, but each memory that wafted up seemed to lack any details. The demon felt disgruntled, uneasy. It was similar to fear and confusion and he immediately loathed the feeling. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Dipper's high-pitched calls coming from the Shack. Mabel's grin fell and she pouted.

"Aw, looks like I have to go already. You might want to come too, Soos!" Question Mark nodded and patted Bill's top hat as Mabel run off into the brush. The triangle inched away from the contact. Soos looked and beamed at him.

"You really look nice dude. Can you please keep the sweater on? I know you don't like it, but it makes her happy." Bill crossed his arms and rolled his eye.

"Fine. Just because you gave me a hat."

* * *

 _Sorry about the wait. I had some writer's block and couldn't think of anything useful. I managed to push my way through it, though. It was like trying to fit a cube in a circular hole._

 _Seriously. I didn't expect to make it this far. Thank you guys for all of the encouragement! It has really helped me._

 _I think next chapter will be a Ford chapter. Finally. Jesus Cipher, how long has it been since I've written one of those?!_


	13. Uncanny Valley for the Soul

_I'M SO SORRY GUYS._

 _I WAS HIDING THE REAL STORY ALL ALONG._

 _SINCE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE 12 OTHER CHAPTERS, I'M GOING TO SUMMARIZE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS ONE._

 _I HOPE YOU ENJOY._

* * *

The next day, Bill woke up and found out that he wasn't a triangle anymore. He was currently outside of his statue, towering above it. He blinked at his carved image dumbly, confused beyond belief. When did he end up outside of his statue? He didn't recall using any of his energy to force his way through the hard stone. Then again, he didn't remember growing nearly four feet or having peach-colored... skin...

Slowly lifting his palms to his face, Bill sucked in a breath, speechless.

Then, without hesitation or second thoughts, he screamed.

Loudly.

His high-pitched and rather girly screams were what attracted Ford's attention. He glanced up from his pricey new phone and gave the human a bored look. He was about to give the screeching human a picture of his middle finger until he saw the brick-pattern on the human's hoodie.

"OMG!" He screamed. "IT'S BILL!" He reached over and immediately grabbed the confused man's wrists, dragging him to the Mystery Shack. Bill couldn't even process what was happening.

 _What? Just... what?!_

Before Bill could register what Sixer was doing, the man had thrown the human into a large safe, slamming it shut. The demon's delirium was snapped and he bolted to the door, pounding his fists on the metal.

"SIXERRRR!" He screeched, wincing as blood spurted from the bruises forming on his fists. "LET ME OUT! WHERE AM I?! YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY HAVE THIS THING IN YOUR LAB! SIXXXEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

Fifteen days had passed by, and all Bill could think of was " _wut?_ " He had barely managed to survive for so long by munching on the strings of his hoodie and the aurora of his pure awesomeness. After a while of contemplating on cheeseburgers and walnuts, he heard the safe creak open and a dis _grunkle_ d figure appear in the doorway. It was Ford again, still messing with his new phone. He looked at Bill with an expression of boredom.

"Get up, Bill." With a sudden sense of childish defiance, the demon crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. Ford raised an eyebrow.

"Are you tempting fate?" He asked in a low voice. It was Bill's turn to raise an eyebrow. He had never seen Sixer act so... strange before. Usually he was the weird one, always making god-awful puns or just spouting random yet terrifying crap. This time though... Sixer was just acting menacing. However, Bill refused to bow to the man. He was still a demon, after all. A demon with less powers, yes, but a demon with a very high status in the Mindscape. He tilted his head defiantly, his eyes narrowing. Ford narrowed his eyes as well.

After a moment of silence, Sixer rushed forward, scooping up the shorter man and raising him above his head. Bill flailed, screeching surprise as the man whipped around and ran to his desk. When he was barely a foot away from the desk, Sixer threw him onto the wooden surface. Splinters dug into the demon's legs and he screamed while Ford whooped in the background.

"GEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON!" The man cried out victoriously. Bill stared at him in utter shock.

"What... the... hell...?" The demon almost hid when he heard a rusty voice come from above.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE JUST GOT DUNKED ON?" Bill paled as a large form hurtle down the stairs and looked excitedly around the room. Fez's eyes landed on Bill and he wasted no time doing the same thing his twin did to him, only pausing briefly to throw Bill into the trashcan. The twins both let out a manly yell and ran back up the stairs, only to be replaced by Dipper and Mabel. Shooting Star gasped and practically pounced on him, glomping his sorry ass. Dipper stood nervously in the background, staring at the demon with wide eyes.

"Is that... is that Bill?" He asked with a worried tone. Mabel didn't hear him as she took multiple selfies with the perplexed demon.

"... help me Pine Tree. HELP ME." Bill slowly found himself being swallowed by a sweater monster. He screeched for help, but no one heard him through the thick wool. Then the demon died.

The End.

* * *

Bill woke up, flailing his arms and legs. He calmed down completely when he saw his regular sweater with his regular triangular form. He sighed and lied down again, staring at the ceiling of his home with a blank expression.

So.

That was what nightmares were like.

Bill shuddered.

He would never look at the Pines the same way again...

* * *

 _... I have very outlandish humor. That is all._

 _No, wait, one more thing:_

 _APRIL FOOLS!_

 _(As if it weren't apparent...)_


	14. Bill's Statue

Ford wiped his brow and sorted through his weapons, desperately searching for his old tracker. Dipper stood nervously to the side, fidgeting. The boy watched as his Grunkle tossed old gadgets everywhere, some breaking upon contact with the floor. He cringed as glass shattered and grazed his ankle. He tapped the elder on the shoulder, gaining his attention immediately.

"Uh, Grunkle Ford, I know that Bill's still out there, but do you need to act... like this?" The man grimaced, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Yes. It's growing stronger," he replied. "Haven't you noticed how it's growing?" Dipper shrugged.

"A bit," the boy admitted. "I thought I was imagining things again..." Ford reached into the bin and gripped a sort of tracker. He pressed the buttons on it before waving to the statue next to him. The slab of stone was a very dark grey, almost close to black. It had several cracks trailing down its arms and legs that pulsed a dim violet. Dipper frowned and narrowed his eyes in uncertainty. He didn't remember the statue looking like that.

"What's wrong with it, Grunkle Ford?" he asked. The man tested the dials on the tracker as he spoke.

"It's gaining energy, Dipper, but not just any energy. It's the very same energy that caused the Weirdmageddon. Normally, this wouldn't cause me any concern because the energy usually disperses into the atmosphere. However, it's not dispersing. It's manifesting itself into the statue and it refuses to leak out."

"Isn't there some way to destroy the statue?" Ford shook his head.

"No, no, we mustn't do that. Too much energy has been collected. If we destroy the statue, even just a little bit, it would unleash all of that power. It might cause a portal to appear or worse, tear a hole into the Nightmare Realm. No, we need to find Bill."

"Why Bill?" the boy asked curiously, staring at the statue through the clear barrier it was in. Ford managed to turn on the tracker and leered at the blank radar.

"Because the energy is Bill's former power," the man replied. "Whenever I put its blood next to the statue, they both resonated at the same frequency. The blood and the power both fed off of each other and were kept in equilibrium. If we put Bill and the statue next to each other, they would both create a cycle that wouldn't give Bill the power to escape a thick Dimensional glass barrier and keep the energy from causing a tear in our reality." Ford pointed the device at the slab of stone and pressed a button. With a crackle and sizzle, a crimson dot pulsed onto the radar. The man gave a faint grin before running out of his lab.

"This way Dipper!"

* * *

Bill felt a surge of energy pulse through it. It felt kind of fuzzy, but it could feel the energy radiating from somewhere. Its senses told it that the power was coming from its former body and, from the feel of it, it was charging up quite nicely. The triangle suppressed a cackle of glee as blue embers licked at its fingertips.

It might be able to escape soon.

* * *

 _WHOA, it's been what, a month?_

 _..._

 _don't kill me please- this is my peace offering._

 _Note: Ford doesn't know that Bill can draw energy from the statue. That's going to cause some problems later._


	15. Connecting the Deals

Bill watched his power flicker at his fingertips before dying out. He scrunched up his eye as the connection between him and his statue faltered and dissipated. He shook his hand in frustration. He was so close! He could feel the remnants of his power surging through his body, patching up any abnormality inside. He growled before leaning against a wooden wall, tugging the edge of his sweater. The energy faded until it was a bitter pulse. He narrowed his eye and thought of ways to get back his power or at least find a way to get to the source. Making a deal sounded appealing, but he only had two possible people to make a deal with: Mabel and Soos. Which, now that he thought about it, didn't sound so bad. Both of the humans had a habit of being too trusting, especially to creatures that look harmless. And he begrudgingly admitted that he wasn't acting like his power-hungry self lately.

As he pondered on his dilemma, he heard a pair of footsteps approach his shelter. Bill's eye flickered to the door hesitantly, an odd feeling overcoming him. The other side was completely silent after a few footfalls, the echoes bouncing around in the wind. The triangle sat upright as quietly as he could. It was too silent for him to feel easy. The birds weren't even chirping anymore. It was like there was an ungodly presence waiting to just grab him-

"BOO!" A voice screamed as the door was wrenched open. Bill let out an unearthly screech and bolted upright, blue energy flickering in his palms. He barely relaxed as he noticed that the face peeking through the door was no other than Shooting Star, grinning from ear to ear. He had an undeniable urge to punch her straight in the face and bolt, but managed to repress the feeling. He glared at the girl, his eye glowing red from the sudden swing in emotions. The triangle shook off his rage before crossing his arms.

"Look, kiddo, I know you're hyper and all, but there are times where you don't just sneak up to people and scream. I think you seriously gave me a heart attack." Mabel quirked an eyebrow and sniggered.

"I thought triangles didn't have hearts." Bill rolled his eye.

"Of course I don't. I'm crazy." Shooting Star's gave him a strange look before picking up the dream demon and cradling him to her chest. He didn't even bother to protest. Instead, he looked around quietly, noting that Soos wasn't around.

"Where's Beaver Boy?" Bill asked. Mabel shrugged.

"Stan wanted him at the Shack. I dunno what for, but now we can have some quality together!" She chirped. Mabel somehow pulled out a board game from the back of her sweater and set it down on the forest floor, a few leaves crinkling under her feet. She placed the triangle on the opposite side of her and pulled out checker pieces. Bill let out an annoyed sound. He wasn't that fond of checkers. He preferred to play chess or poker. However, he merely rolled his eye, his mind stirring with possible ideas.

Bill had always been a good actor, especially when he was concentrating on his part. He knew how to be the beggar, the fool, the kings men. He knew the mind of humans in and out and he knew what made them squirm. Even with his sudden lack of control, the triangle doubted that his acting abilities had been hindered. He just needed to keep a firm grip on his ...emotions and he would be able to pull off his plan. He steeled himself, readying words inside his mind while moving a checker piece across the board. Bill tensed, allowing his movements to become jerky and slightly uncoordinated. Shooting Star noticed the actions slightly, but didn't mention it. Bill narrowed his eye.

He set down another piece, pretending to look around nervously. His hands quivered slightly and he gave off the impression that something was not right in his mind. Mabel, being perceptive to the concepts of uncomfort looked at him strangely. Bill could sense that she couldn't spot the concentration buried deep inside his being and was pleased at that notion. He needed to keep on hinting her until she spoke about his actions. And after a couple more seconds of acting like an utter fool, Shooting Star looked at him with concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" The demon internally smirked.

"Y-yes," he replied with forced stuttering. It sounded natural coming from him, as if he was genuinely nervous or something weak like that. Mabel raised an eyebrow as if uncertain before wiping the look off her face. She gave him a bright grin.

"I'm here to help you, Dorito! You don't have to lie to me." Bill gave her a look and crossed his legs. The position was slightly uncomfortable due to his shape, but most humans mimicked the action when about to confess. Not that he was about to confess anything genuine.

"Well..." He started, narrowing his eyes as if uncertain. "I have something... bad to tell you." Her smile became goofy, but it was easy for Bill to spot the slight fear in that grin.

"Aww, c'mon," she chattered. "It can't be all that bad!" A silence held the duo as Bill gazed up at her with slight fear and sadness.

"I'm dying Mabel," he replied quietly.

"But- but how? Aren't you immortal?"

"I can't live in this dimension without something to feed off of," he stated in a morose manner. She looked at him with wide, trusting eyes. Something in those eyes made him cringe and he looked down, his emotions tugging at him for some odd reason. He shook them off as he continued: "I can't go home and I doubt I can make a deal to live. I'm going to die."

"Isn't there any way I can help you?" Mabel was giving him puppy eyes now and the triangle felt his emotions gnaw once more. Bill was forced to squash them down and he continued his act.

"Only if you're willing to make a deal, but I doubt that you trust me enough to do that," he muttered, hunching over in a mock form of anguish. Mabel squinted at him, a look of calculated contemplation crossing her face. Bill that it looked sort of ridiculous on her. She nervously chewed on her lips before sighing and holding out her hand.

" _I'm not going to let a friend die_ ," she stated solemnly. "I'm going to make a deal with you. Name your price." Bill barely contained his sudden glee. He rose his hand, allowing blue light to dance in between his fingers.

"I want the power to be able to take care of myself. You can have anything in return," he said. Mabel paused before answering.

"The only thing I want is your friendship." Bill froze and was about to pull away, but she had managed to latch onto his hand and firmly shook it, sealing the deal. The triangle felt energy pour over him and with a jolt he stood up, his limbs freezing and unfreezing in agony. Bill could feel the energy source from far away and he could finally realize that it came from a statue, his statue, and it was pouring energy into him relentlessly. Shooting Star merely cringed as blue electricity bit into her hand, forming a mental bond with her. Suddenly, she was filled with the triangle's thoughts, hopes, dreams, ** _nightmares_**. The girl whimpered quietly, gripping her wrist and staring at the screeching demon.

They barely noticed Dipper and Ford rushing through the brush, yelling for Mabel and Bill as they watched the two remain in agony.

* * *

 _STATUE EX MACHINA._

 _Note: The blue energy beam was similar to the red one in previous chapters. Only this time it connected the two permanently. OH WHAT JOY._

 _This was a major pain in the butt to write. I dunno why, but it continuously left me baffled. I honestly didn't want to spend another month on another measly 1,000 word chapter, but what can you do? GAH, my mind is so stupid sometimes._


	16. Turning Tables

Bill felt the agony subside after a few minutes of thrashing and screaming. He shook heavily, his eye still streaming purple-tinged tears. He choked on a sob as he shakingly sat up, the sweater overheating his form. He tore the piece of clothing off, hurling it as far as he could. He could see the sunshine and the brush and the hazy humanoid figures a few feet away from him. He swatted at the forms, leaning backward and observing them.

He could recognize Mabel. For some odd reason, he could hear Mabel's thoughts scurry by in his head, turning from screaming to whimpering to screaming again. It hurt to face her because the thoughts were louder whenever he did that, and he loathed the headache that followed after it.

When the triangle turned to the large man, he could feel horrible, horrid fear curl around his entire being. It was Sixer. He was disheveled with a panicked expression on his face. He gripped a ball made out of Dimensional-Glass and a strange sort of device in his other hand. Bill felt a pulse inside of the machine, a piece of it emitted energy like his own. The triangle curled his fingers, calling to the energy. To his surprise and glee, the power sped toward him, engulfing the demon while leaving a hunk of purple goo inside the device.

Dipper was easy to distinguish. The same dorky hat and blue vest. He was nervous, on the verge of panicking. However, Bill could sense the anger radiating from the boy in waves. However, only a portion was directed toward Bill himself. Most of Pine Tree's rage pointed directly at his twin sister. Strange, Bill mused. I wonder why he's so-

In a snap, Ford swooped over and contained Bill inside the capsule, literally cramming the demon. The triangle let out a screech of pain as his form was contorted to fit in the ball, the edges of his frame stabbing his sides. Bill could barely see out of the ball, forced to contort himself even more to catch a glimpse of the outside world.

He could hear Dipper screaming at Mabel and the girl crying from the pain. She yelled back, ignoring Ford as he tried to break up the fight.

"What the heck Mabel!? You've been hiding him this whole time?!"

"I was protecting him! He needed help, Dipper, and you know it! Me and Soos have been helping-"

"What?" Dipper interrupted. "You told Soos? And not your own _brother_? Are you hiding anything else from me?!" Mabel looked horrified at the aspect.

"No! I would never hide anything else from you, bro bro. I just..."

"Just what? Hid the one thing that doesn't deserve to be protected? The demon that almost destroyed our entire world?" Bill narrowed his eye in discomfort and shifted around the capsule as Ford interjected.

"Dipper, Mabel, calm down. There are more important things to worry about," he stated, stuffing Bill into his pocket in order to make sure Mabel was all right.

While Sixer did that, Bill fought through his discomfort and the voice in his head to reach for his energy, and almost let go of it in surprise. He hesitantly pooled the energy out into his being, smoothing it over so it could cover every edge of his form.

It was wonderful. He felt wonderful. The energy was pure weirdness, pure power. He felt so rejuvenated that he glowed a bright gold which, thankfully, went unnoticed by the humans. He stared at his golden glow and felt something bubbly rise up in his chest. Happiness? Satisfaction? It had to be one of the two. And it only grew when he felt his power source, his statue grow closer to him as the humans approached their home.

* * *

Ford wiped the sweat off his eyebrow as he entered the basement with the twins by his side. Dipper, of course, looked nervous, but Mabel looked depressed and horrified. When the man asked her what was wrong, she replied that she could sense Bill's nightmares and that she was one of them now. Ford didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet, instead focusing on taking the demon out of his pocket and placing it on a small table next to the statue. He quickly plugged in two cords into the ball that contained Bill, making sure not to get zapped in the process. Once he was done preparing the simple machine, he nodded to Dipper.

"Pull the switch." Dipper looked at it with hesitance.

"Are... are you sure this will stop the Weirdmaggedon?" Ford nodded. Dipper slowly pushed the lever down.

In a flash of violet, the Dimensional-Glass exploded, the shards scattering everywhere and and impaled several objects. The Pine twins were thrown back from the explosion and were in a heap. Ford stood, but looked like he was on the verge of collapsing from the glass in his body. The only thing that remained intact was the proud statue and the giant, cackling triangle behind it. Violet and blue spiraled off of his form and he looked he was about to murder everything in sight. However, he did not, opting to stare at the humans menacingly. He chuckled after a brief moment.

"Oh, how the tables _have turned_."

* * *

 _Alright guys. I am very, very sorry for keeping you waiting this long for a new chapter and keeping you in suspense for a little over two months. I assure you that I will be able to finish this eventually, and soon too. I am getting closer and closer to the end of the story that will hopefully leave you unsatisfied. Why? Because (spoilers) I don't plan on wrapping up the ending with high quality paper and a lovely ribbon. No, it will be wrapped in a plain white paper and I plan on allowing you to choose your own ribbon._

 _I also have to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far. The reviews and favorites and follows that you all have left have inspired me to return to this story and, hopefully, finish it. You guys... I don't know where your shoddy taste of writing came from, but am I ever so glad because of it._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Shout-out: If you're a fan of MaBill, I recommend checking out my SkyrahandWC's story **Return to Gravity Falls.** I'm currently her beta and while I don't like the pairing, she knows how to pair characters correctly._


	17. Realizing Emotions

Ford looked at the triangle in a horrified manner. In a heartbeat, he launched for his Memory Gun and had almost made it to his weapon. Unfortunately, Bill quickly spotted the action and, in a burst of energy, flicked the gun away and smashed it against a wall. The fragile machine burst into shards of glass and metal, showering the twins with shards of glass.

"Ah, ah, ah," the dream demon tutted, materializing a cane and twirling it around with a single finger. "No need to get violent, Sixer. I just want a pleasant _chat_."

Which was one of the biggest lies he had ever told anyone. He didn't feel like _chatting_ ; he felt like ripping people, worlds, dimensions in half. And, as he idly watched purple energy swirl around his fingertips, he knew that he was slowly gaining the power to do it. Sure, he could now summon the Weirdmageddon, but the demon didn't feel particularly up for it. Though he had Weirdness energy pounding through his bricks, his stay on Earth had severely altered his personality, forcing him to be more susceptible to emotions and forcing him to take a calm approach to everything.

How _boring_.

Bill needed to readjust. He needed to adapt his personality before he unleashed the Weirdmageddon or faced his friends again. And, thankfully, the humans couldn't fight him, no, not physically. He was emitting a pure energy shield that would melt the skin off of anyone upon contact. One wrong step and BAM- dead. Bill chuckled loudly, his eye letting out an expression of happiness as Mabel and Dipper groggily sat up, glancing at him with half-lidded eyes. Mabel winced as her hand accidently scraped against razor sharp, the splinters of metal digging into her skin. Dipper was the lucky one; he had managed to remain mostly uninjured, minus a few minor bruises on his side. They sort of froze when their minds registered the dream demon, as well as what he was hissing.

"So, _did you enjoy torturing me_? I don't honestly know. I'm kind of new to the whole 'emotion' thing. I have a hunch that you _did_ since you never stopped." Mabel looked at him with glittering eyes, her mind finally waking up from the blast.

"We didn't torture you, Bill! At least, I didn't..." The dream demon gave her a scathing look.

" _Really_?" He drawled. "Are you so sure, Shooting Star? Putting me in a glass cage, treating me like a pet, hugging me when you could obviously see that I hate physical contact. Sure, it's less than what Dipper or Ford did to me, but it's still something." Mabel gave him a pleading look.

"But I treated you like an equal! Like a friend! I played games with you, I knitted you a sweater, and I _protected_ you! Doesn't it mean anything?" Bill paused. In his head, a gnawing feeling appeared, scratching at the walls of his mind. It was a little, reasonable voice that chimed quietly.

 _She's right, you know,_ it stated. _Both Mabel and Soos tried their best to protect you, despite the fact that you offered nothing for them. The only ones that wanted to harm you were IQ and Pine Tree, and why wouldn't they? You know what it's like. To be mortal, I mean. Pain, suffering. They go through the same thing over and over throughout their tiny lives, and do they get a 'thank you' for managing to survive? No. All they get in return is more agony, hatred, and torture._

 _And imagine that you only had a taste of what true pain is like._ Mortals _know what it's like to live in such a state, and only them._

 _Imagine what pain you've caused them. Imagine the pain the Weirdmageddon had caused. And you're trying to bring it back. Don't you feel guilty? Ashamed? Despite everything, these mortals sympathize and care about you._

 _ **Doesn't that mean anything to you**? _

The triangle paused, contemplating the voice's reasoning. He... agreed, to an extent. Emotions began to bubble up, some identifiable, others not. Guilt clawed at the edges of his mind like a demented rat. A form of disgust formed, but it was not directed at others, but at himself. He suddenly despised the little voice in his head, the Weirdmageddon, everything that had brought forth this (unfunny) madness.

Bill hated it. He hated the emotions, the feeling that he was wrong. He was Bill, damn it! The almighty Dream Demon, the ruler of thousands, the nightmares of many. He shouldn't be bowing to little things like emotions!

But...

The Weirdness Energy wouldn't fight against the newly-formed feelings. Instead, the energy relaxed, as if it were natural to be overpowered by primal urges. Bill was frustrated, confused, guilty. A bunch of emotions sloppily placed together.

The Dream Demon closed his eye, tensing. He couldn't. He couldn't fight his emotions. He couldn't hurt them. Couldn't make them suffer.

In a snap, Bill was gone, seeping himself back into the second dimension he called home.

* * *

 _So. Hey. Things will be wrapped up soon- don't worry._

 _The main reason why I keep stalling with chapters is school, writer's block, and the sudden urge to write more than 5,000 words every chapter. The last one is a new one I have, and the strongest I currently have, so watch out. The final chapters will probably be longer than this one. Probably up to 3,000 words each._


	18. To Breathe Again

It had been more than seven weeks since Bill had left.

Nothing had changed in the second dimension. The people, the demons there remained the same. They didn't change size, appearance, and if they did, they always returned into their normal skins. It had took Bill a while to realize this. They were constant. Ordinary. The changes were surreal, but the surrealism had a constant as well. It honestly made the Dream Demon feel strange. It was a mixture of irritation and boredom.

He would never admit it out loud, but Bill honestly didn't see the thrill of the second dimension anymore.

Everything was brightly colored.

Everything was loud.

Everything and everyone was way, way too _insane_.

Too familiar. The second dimension now held a pattern. Patterns, by default, were easy to track and swallow. They weren't fun nor surprising. Once, Bill had compared the second dimension to actual reality, and he wasn't surprised when he discovered that Earth held many, many more discoveries than the second dimension could never hope to hold.

In his dimension, everything was flat. In reality, everything was four dimensional. There were sounds, smells, tastes, feeling. In his dimension, all he could do was see and hear. There was no such thing as pain. No such thing as emotions. All was flat, flat, flat. Constant. Boring.

Maybe that was why Bill had always been so interested in reality in the first place. He was originally a dream, after all. Dreams came from the living, and the living, the true ones that were alive, only originated from reality. And the living were the true ones who were fun to be around, with their emotions, instincts, and overall willingness to dream even more absurd thoughts than any demon could.

Bill had remained in the second dimension for more than seven weeks.

And it took him seven weeks to realize just how much he missed Earth.

* * *

Mabel chewed happily on her pancakes, grinning widely at her sulking brother. He pouted and dug his fork into his food, plucking a particularly syrupy piece into his mouth.

They both kept on eating their food, Shooting Star teasing her brother while he mildly protested the treatment. At some point or another, Grunkle Stan had bothered to join in, making Dipper nearly face-palm in frustration at the teasing both members of his family happily attacked him with.

However, the joyful moment was completely ruined when Mabel felt, no _heard_ a familiar presence in her head.

 _Shooting Star...?_

The girl nearly choked on the last piece of her pancake. She quickly hid the action behind a loud laugh, wiping away the worried look that her brother was giving her. She smiled in a slightly nervous manner, but, thankfully, her mood wasn't detected by her brother.

After pondering for a moment, the girl brushed off the voice as a resurfaced memory. It was common for her to get lost in her memories and dreams on occasion, especially in the morning. It couldn't have been Bill. Oh, no, he was gone. Whisked away into the Hell he had made. There was no way that he could contact her now.

With a satisfied grin, Mabel licked up the remaining Mabel Syrup from her plate, humming happily to herself. Once again, she was beginning to dive into happiness until the voice came once again.

 _Shooting Star_ , it said forcibly. _Can you hear me?_

The girl paused, narrowing her eyes in thought. With a slight hesitance, she attempted to speak to the voice.

"Yeah."

Dipper looked up quizzically. "Uh, what?" he questioned. Mabel shook her head.

"Nothing, bro-bro." The boy still looked confused, but didn't make a hassle of it. He merely shrugged and went back to chowing down on his food.

Absentmindedly, Mabel tapped her finger against the table and tried to think of a different way to communicate. Honestly, it didn't take very long to come up with an idea. She merely thought about Bill before responding mentally:

 _I can hear you._

The girl felt a sort of strange tingling sensation grow around her neck and shoulders. She scratched at the sudden itch, her face twisting at the uncomfortable sensation.

 _Good_. Bill's voice sounded stronger, clearer than before. _Are you alone?_ He asked hopefully.

 _No._

 _Then, ah, can you seclude yourself? I sort of ne- want to talk to you._ Mabel frowned.

 _Why?_ She questioned.

 _I just... c'mon, Shooting Star! Let me talk to you._ The girl barely restrained herself from shaking her head out of habit.

 _Still eating breakfast._ At that, the Dream Demon snorted in amusement, a sound Mabel never knew he was capable of making.

 _Nah, you aren't. You're just staring at your plate._ The girl blinked in confusion before remembering. He could see into reality. The demon was probably watching them now. Stalker.

 _Oh. Right. I guess I'll hide myself. Better have a good explanation, Billy Boop._ Bill grumbled something in response, but didn't protest to the nickname.

Mabel stood up and placed her plate away, scraping off some of the sticky food particles into the trash bin before dumping it in the sink. With a cheery, final remark to Dipper, Mabel rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door with a sound 'click'. She flicked on the lights and sat on the toilet, folding her legs under her.

 _Alright. I'm alone now. What do you want to talk about?_

Everything was quiet for a moment.

 _Well... I want to be friends with you._

Mabel scratched the back of her head absentmindedly before answering. _Really? I thought you hated us,_ she thought glumly. He had been slightly hostile toward her during his situation. It had took her long to crack through his hissing demeanor, and that miracle had been a few days before he had escaped.

Eventually, Bill responded.

 _I don't hate you, Shooting Star. I just find you pleasantly annoying. And if I hate you, I can't fulfill my part of the deal._

 _Deal?_ The dream demon let out a sound akin to a snort.

 _Oh, right, like you don't know about the deal. If I recall, you stated that you had the memory of a bull and the stubbornness of an elephant._ It was actually "memory of an elephant and stubbornness of a bull", but Mabel didn't point the fact out.

 _Yeah, you're right,_ The girl admitted. _I do remember. So, you really want to become friends again?_

 _Yes._

After a pause, the girl asked: _Alright. Can you appear in here?_

 _In the bathroom? In reality? Sixer would go nuts._ Mabel grinned.

 _Yup yup~ That's part of the package._

 _What package?_

 _C'mere and I'll show you, Dorito Pants._ Bill muttered something under his breath, but complied. In a disorienting zip, he appeared floating above the bathroom sink, his eye creased downward in a scowl. His body was slightly translucent, his form almost completely relying on Weirdness Energy now. Almost. Due to his time on Earth, his body had gotten accustomed to reality's low energy levels. It was a blessing and a curse for him. He could now travel between both worlds, but his energy levels would never increase nor decrease anymore. The thought made him scowl more, but he was not given time to sulk. Instead, Mabel reached forward and grasped his twig-like arm.

The girl almost immediately retracted her hand, a scorching heat still stuck in her palms.

Bill blinked. Oh. He had forgotten to tell her, hadn't he?

"You can't touch me anymore," he stated matter-of-factly. She gave him a faux glare.

"I can tell. Why?" He gave a non-chalant shrug.

"Probably because of the deal. And because I'm just too out-of-this-world for any mortal to touch me anymore." The girl rubbed her eyes with her sweater sleeves before giving the demon a wide grin.

"You can still touch objects, right?" He gave her an odd look. She had suffered through pain, and yet she shrugged it off? _Human are too strange sometimes._

 _Hey, I can hear you, ya know!_ He gave her an amused look.

 _Fully aware._

"Yeah, objects are no problem for me," he responded aloud, twirling a cane into existence absentmindedly. Shooting Star's smile widened and she nearly looked giddy.

"Alright, Billy! Stay right here!" Without another word, she sped off, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Only a few seconds passed by before she reentered the bathroom with a piece of clothing in her palms. She unrolled it in front of him. It was-

"A sweater," he stated dully.

Not just any sweater; it looked like an exact replica of his previous one. The purple background held stitches of blue and pink, making it seem more realistic. The stars were sharper, more defined, than the former ones. It was made bigger for his frame, of course- slightly too big for him, in fact. Mabel gave it to him, allowing him to look fully at the all the features. Everything seemed in better condition than his former sweater and, he had to admit, he liked most of it. However, when he turned the sweater over, he immediately gave her a deadpan expression.

"A dream catcher. Are you serious." She gave him a wink and laughed.

"Only as serious as unicorns dancing on chocolate milk clouds." The dream demon rolled his eye. With a slight hesitance, he thanked Mabel for the sweater.

"I... thanks. Why did you make it, though?" Mabel gave him a small smile.

"For when you came back, of course."

* * *

 _Oh, fuck off. I almost made it to 2,000 words. Almost._

 _Guh, I cannot write a wacky Bill. Nor crazy scenes. They rattle my nerves nowadays and make me want to punch something._

 _Do you know what else rattles my nerves? The fact that I can't see any new reviews._ Again. _Another bug in the fuckin' system or something._

 _Besides that, the ending's been changed since I've last updated cuz I didn't like it and it was too painstaking to plan out and finish. I swear that I will eventually finish this. By the end of this year, anyway. Hopefully._

 _Thank you for reading._


	19. Bill's Mistake

The wind was calm, quiet. It scattered leaves and bits of root across broken pavements. The smell of the forest encompassed the small town, blending the ruins in perfectly with the plant life.

Animals scratched across bricks and bent pipes, searching for remnants of food. They sniffed curiously at everything. They went through spilled trash cans, rusted cars, empty homes. A complete wasteland. Everything seemed to be degraded into a pile of dust. However, a few things still remained.

In a field a couple of yards away, there lied a scattered bunch of smooth slabs. To an average observer, they would just seem to be useless rocks. However, to those observant few, they would be seen as gravestones. Marks, letters had been carved into the slabs of stone, each bearing a name and a symbol.

 _Ford- A six-fingered hand._

 _Stan- A fez._

 _Dipper- A pine tree._

 _Mabel- A shooting star._

and

 _Soos- A question mark._

Names- all precious, all necessary to understand about what had happened to the small town.

And, throughout the entire scene, the entire forest, only one object remained intact. One small, almost insignificant object was the only thing that remained complete, whole, full. It looked fragile, to be honest. Most people would assume that because of how thin it was. However, it still stood tall, balancing precociously on two thin legs.

And that is because out of all the objects in the forest, that one stone told more than anything. More than the ruins, the gravestones, the torn trees. It told of a story that could never be bowed by time, never be ravaged by nature. The very object it was told more than anything else could have.

What was it?

A statue, of course.

Bill Cipher's statue.

And it told of a story involving a mistake.

A tiny, supposedly insignificant mistake.

 _Bill's mistake._

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 _This ending is up to interpretation. It can be anything you want it to be. Maybe Bill destroyed the town. Maybe something else occurred. I'd love to hear your ideas in the reviews._

 _Anyway, I'm finished here. It was a good, long run. If I were to be honest, I enjoyed writing the first few chapters. Back then, it was all action and discoveries. But now... the popularity of this story has diminished, and so has the events._

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Goodbye._


	20. Author's Note

Hello, author here! After rereading and evaluating this story, I realized how much potential has been lost in the plot. While I did write it adequately, it had a few things that I disliked:

-Bill's characterization is completely off. While I do have an explanation for this, it's not explained or even hinted in the text.

-My entire writing style makes me seem like an amateur.

-The dialogue is choppy and weak.

-Some of the character's interactions are outright bizarre and tacky. They do not feel like the characters in the show.

Other than that, there are millions of other miniplots that I could've added to make the characters more ground out. This story is just a narrow plot that has only one interesting concept- that Bill is still a triangle. Utterly weak.

So yeah. This story will still be up, but I will be writing a new, better version of it.

See you soon.


End file.
